Thorns
by MazohystOfDecadence
Summary: A Fanfic about the TRAX.


Thorns

Roses POV:

I knew it. The second that I saw them together that he was in love. That look on his face was something that I could never forget. It sent a pain through my heart and I suddenly felt breathless. Why do I let myself fall into these sort of situations? I was stupid to think I had a chance. I mean, It's Typhoon after all.. He had to be the straightest man I have ever known. And silly me, I fell in love.

"Rose.." There was silence. "Hey.. Rose, Rose!"

The voice is what brought me back to reality. That voice. One that I had managed to distance myself from for quite awhile. "Huh?"

"It's time to wash this out. Leave it in any longer and you'll end up bald!"

I lifted my head some, allowing my gaze to meet up with the dark brown eyes of the one leaning over me, working his fingers through my freshly bleached locks. You know, damn him for doing this to me.. Being this close to him hurt enough, but now his touch. It's not like it was his fault, he didn't know how I felt and he probably never would.

"How about, you let my hair go and maybe I could?"

He pulled his hands back and I leaned forward, pulling myself up off the stool and moving over toward the bathtub. With a quick drop to my knees, I bent forward and started up the warm water then slouched forward and dipped my head beneath it. Reaching up, I ran my fingers through the hair, being sure to work out all that was left in there while listening to the sounds of Typhoon moving around behind me and occasionally, a pause and there was silence. What was he doing? I sure as hell couldn't tell, considering my eyes were shut tight to avoid from getting bleach in them. Suddenly, I could feel him closer.. Wait no, he was leaning over me! His chest was pressed to my back and I could feel his fingers now running through my hair once more. Damn, you!

"You don't have to help, you know. I'm completely capable of doing this on my own." I felt myself jerk away from his touch. Throwing my head back, I moved back to fall and sit on the floor. My legs somewhat stretched out in front of me and one hand rested against the side of the tub while the other was to the side of me, supporting my form. I must have looked like a complete idiot, then.. My eyes were wide like a deer stuck in a headlight. My hair was a mess, dripping water all my clothing.

"What's with you? You've been ignoring me lately and freak out anytime I come to close."

"Nothing is 'with' me. Just go, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what is wrong."

"Look, I said nothing is wrong! Just go!" I could feel tears working they way up into my eyes, but I wouldn't dare let him see me cry. No way, no how. I bit my lip, trying my hardest to fight them.. to hold them back and keep them from falling but in the end, I failed horribly. Lucky for me, they blended with the water that was already on my face so it was somewhat hard to tell.

He just.. looked at me. As if he could read my mind by simply studying my features. As if he could look into my eyes and see the world of pain that existed behind them.

"Don't lie to me, Rose. I've known you for how long now..? I think I can tell when you are upset. And the fact that you are crying is enough to show that you are not telling me the truth.." Damn him for knowing me so well.

What was I going to do? Now was the time when I had to come out with it. When I had to speak my heart and tell him how I have really been feeling all this time. But there was that voice in the back of my head that kept telling me over and over that he would reject me, he would push me away for having such absurd feelings. It would destroy our friendship.

"Typhoon, I.."

"You what?"

The next few minutes were all a blur to me. Without even thinking, my body had bent forward. My arms had found their way around his neck and they were pulling him in close. My lips were pressed against his own. Once my mind was able to register what had happened, I quickly let him go and pushed him away from me. My back now pressed to the porcelain bath tub.

"I—I'm sorry." And with that, I stood. Quickly rising to my feet and stepped around him and ran from the bathroom like a bat out of hell. My eyes were closed tight, tears escaping the corners of them. What the hell was I thinking! After managing to make it to my room without breaking down, I instantly threw myself onto the bed. Clutching a pillow tight in my arms, I let the tears flow. Soaking the fabric of the pillow with both tears and the wetness of my hair. There was a knock on the door. I froze. It was Typhoon, it had to be.. What was he going to say? Was this it? Would my actions ultimately end up in the break up of the band? If he did hate me for this after all, it would be the end. He would leave and we would stay, meeting our end without a vocalist. Since we could never replace him, if that were to happen.

"What do you want?" I managed to say, choking on my own tears.

He had already came in before I said a word. He was walking toward the bed now. The sound of his bare feet lightly padding against the tile floor as he made his way across the room and over toward the bed. I felt the mattress sink down somewhat as his weight was applied to it. One hand, now a knee.. another and hand another knee. He was crawling forward. He was.. over me! Could I be dreaming?

Within seconds, I suddenly felt his weight drop down ontop of me somewhat. His hand slid forward, brushing over my tear soaked cheek and turning my head to face his own. I opened my eyes and sure enough, there he was.. our faces so close together that our noses brushed one another. And with a slight lean forward, our lips would be pressed into a kiss once more. But before I had the chance to do so, he had beat me to it..

Eee, So that's the beginning of it. It's so horrible, I know.. I'll try to make things much better for chapter two. I'll be here soon.


End file.
